Santa Clause is Coming to Town
by AhCyKaiLael
Summary: Jade has a special Christmas wish. Will it come true?


AN: I revamped the whole story, and hopefully those who thought Elemental was a little too ...MarySueish will not think so anymore. This is now sort of a prelude to Raining Hard, because it introduces the main new character in that story. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, however, my original character is of my own creation.  
  
Santa Clause is Coming To Town  
  
Jackie Chan sat on the bed in his room in Section 13. Jade was at school and the next Oni mask was being located by Uncle. Jackie had a rare quiet afternoon all to himself...and he was bored. Christmas may be coming up, but Jackie's shopping had long since been done. He didn't have that many people to buy for, besides Jade would probably drag him to the mall Christmas Eve or the day before to buy gifts. He could buy anything else he needed to get then. Suddenly there was a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Jackie, can I speak to you for a minute."  
  
Captain Black entered the room and looked at his friend. As Jackie observed his face, Black looked a little puzzled.  
  
"Do you need something, Captain Black?"  
  
"Yeah. I need you to tell me what Jade wants for Christmas."  
  
"It isn't necessary to buy her a gift. She will be just fine-"  
  
"I want to, besides, what's Christmas without family, and right now you all are family to me."  
  
Jackie was a little puzzled. "I'm not sure what Jade wants for Christmas. She probably has a list about a mile long."  
  
Both shared a laughed fully being able to contemplate the picture in their minds. Captain Black turned to leave but remembered something.  
  
"Oh and Section 13 is getting a Christmas tree this year. We'll need quite a few people to decorate the tree."  
  
Jackie nodded. "We'll be sure to help."  
  
Captain Black left with a smile on his face, also leaving Jackie with one.  
  
@~@  
  
"And this is for Uncle and this is for Toru and this is for-"  
  
"All right Jade, I get the picture. You didn't have to tell me all this."  
  
"But, Jackie, be more in the Holiday Cheer. Aren't you buying any presents?"  
  
"Already bought and wrapped."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Whoa, is right. Now where do you want to go next?"  
  
Jade thought for a moment trying to see where would be a good place to go. Jackie interrupted her train of thought, "What about visiting Santa Claus?"  
  
Jade considered the proposal. "I guess so.." she said a little reluctantly.  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
The uncle and niece walked to the center of the mall to where a little 'Santa's Village' had been set up. There was a long line of kids waiting to sit on Santa's lap. Jackie grabbed Jade's hand and got at the end of the line.  
  
"Why are we doing this?"  
  
"Because you said, and I quote, 'I guess so.'"  
  
Jade rolled her eyes and let Jackie have his way. The line went rather quickly and before Jade knew it she was sitting on the big guy's lap and he was asking her, "And what do you want for Christmas."  
  
Jade considered the question, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"I want to have my parents here for Christmas." Jade didn't really know what she was saying; it was just coming out. "I have a family here in San Francisco and I love it, but it would be nice to have my mom and dad here instead of in Hong Kong. I want them to help decorate the Christmas tree and to open the presents that are going to be underneath the tree and all that stuff. So I know that this probably won't happen, but that is what I want for Christmas."  
  
"I'm glad you love your family so much, and I will do the best I can, but this is one thing I won't make any promises on," the mall Santa said. "Have a Merry Christmas, little girl." And for once Jade didn't mind being called little.  
  
@~@  
  
"So she really misses her mom and dad. I know how she feels."  
  
Jackie looked at Captain Black. He and Jade had long since arrived back at Section 13 and she had asked him to stay out of their quarters while she wrapped presents. She actually more ordered him than anything, but he wasn't about to argue with her, seeing as how she did her shopping this year about five days before Christmas instead of an evening before.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I wish I could go home to Christmas. I miss the snow and cutting down our own Christmas tree. It was the best."  
  
Jackie smirked as he picked up a mug of hot chocolate to sip. The smirk didn't get past Black.  
  
"Do you find something funny?"  
  
"No, just never pictured you as a person who liked snow and all that traditional Christmas stuff."  
  
Now it was Black's turn to laugh. "I never had you pegged as a guy who would use the term 'stuff' especially in that context."  
  
Jackie resisted the urge to pour his drink on Black's head.  
  
"I think I can make that wish of hers come true though...Actually I'm sure I can." Black got up from the table and said, "I have a call to make. Santa Clause may be coming to town for Jade after all."  
  
Jackie gave Black a smile. "It would mean the world to her."  
  
@~@  
  
Elemental Williams sat at her computer in the American Embassy for China in Hong Kong. She was tracking down a married couple for her friend Captain Black of Section 13 stationed in San Francisco. Her mother's position gave her a lot of influence in the Asian business and political realms and her computer skills allowed complete access to every computer system in the world. In fact, Black had been one of the people to teach her about computers. She was sure to find this couple. Apparently Black was getting into the Christmas spirit. Elemental just didn't understand why she couldn't get that man, who was like a father to her, into the Christmastime Cheer for what was it now...7 years and a girl did it with one Christmas Wish.  
  
"He's just weird," she muttered to himself. "Must be the fact that the kid is under 15."  
  
She leaned back after inputting the information for an advanced people search and let the computer do its computing. She was just about immersed in her thoughts when the computer bleeped, signifying it was done searching. Without any result.  
  
Elemental raised an eyebrow. 'Without any result?' she thought. "Oh no you don't!"  
  
"Elem, sweetie, is everything alright?" Elemental turned to look at her mother. "Peachy, mom, just peachy."  
  
"Well, you don't have to be sarcastic about it."  
  
"I have a right to be. The...darn computer didn't find anything."  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"Some people for Captain Black. There's a little girl who is in San Fran with her uncles and she wants to see her parents for Christmas."  
  
"Did you search the suburbs of Hong Kong?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How many apartments did you put in the search?"  
  
Elemental looked at her search.  
  
"Therein lies the problem. I only did about half the buildings." She saw her mother smile, as if to say 'you finally didn't do something correct on the computer.' "...on purpose," Elemental added.  
  
"Fine dear, whatever you say."  
  
Elemental modified the search and let the computer have a go at it. A few minutes later after getting a fresh cup of coffee with cream and sugar the computer made a beeping noise signaling that it had found something. Elemental hit the down arrow key a few times and smiled to herself. "Bingo."  
  
@~@  
  
Christmas Eve came too fast and Captain Black still hadn't heard back from his friend. She was probably on her way with Jade's family. Jackie, Jade, and Toru had helped decorate the Christmas tree with other Section 13 agents and employees. (Uncle was teaching some eager students mahjong.) All in all, it had been a wonderful traditional Christmas event. Jade forever had a smile plastered on her face, probably more from being out of school than Christmas Cheer, but one could never know with the devious girl.  
  
Tonight was Christmas Eve, the time Section 13 was to exchange presents, and nothing from Elemental.  
  
"That girl will be the death of me...I swear," Captain Black muttered under his breath. His eyes were set with determination to contact her today, before the party, but his calls never got through, even on her 'Universal Phone' as she called it. She had claimed any signal could reach it anywhere, well, either it didn't work, or she had turned off the phone. The later was the more plausible.  
  
"What girl?" asked a puzzled Jackie.  
  
"The person I asked to arrange for Jade's parents to come here, she never called me back and I haven't been able to reach her." Black put his head in his hands leaning over the table he was sitting at. "She *is* crazy, but she is like the daughter I never had, which adds for gray hairs."  
  
Jackie looked puzzled. Black explained, "That's why I shave my head. My profession and her gave me too many gray hairs. Heck, I'm only 38."  
  
Jackie nodded understandingly. "Jade does that too."  
  
Black raised his head to look at Jackie. "I never wanted kids, and I still got one."  
  
Jackie smiled and smiled.  
  
@~@  
  
Elemental was relaxing in the private jet her mom let her borrow to get to San Francisco on short notice. She had closed her ears to the conversation, which was taking place nearer to the front of the plane, and tried to relax, but unable to thinking about how tired she was going to be on Christmas Day. She would be flying from China to SF and then to Japan to be with her family for Christmas. She had no worries about getting to San Francisco. They would get to Section 13 in time, so she wasn't going to worry about that. It was Christmas: the time of miracles.  
  
@~@  
  
The exchanging of presents had begun, and Jade was the center of attention. Black, however, was still making a glance at the entrance waiting for Elemental to show. She would show, he had complete faith in that, it was only the when that worried him. Just then Jade hurried up to him holding a messily wrapped package.  
  
"This is for you," she said. Black smiled at Jade and she stood there waiting for him to open it. But before he did, the entrance of Section 13 squeaked open and there stood Elemental. She caught Black's eye and nodded.  
  
Black set Jade's present aside and kneeled down to be at her level. "My present for you first." He gestured toward the door and Elemental flung wide the door revealing Jade's parents.  
  
It was a happy reunion and the staff of Section 13 and the extended Chan family stood back and watched the small family.  
  
Elemental inched her way over to Captain Black and whispered in his ear, "You ready for another 'daughter' to give you gray hairs?"  
  
"No, but I'll get along just fine."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
Black fingered the gift from Jade he had picked up again. Unconsciously, he undid the wrapping to reveal a red and blue scarf with yellow fringes. Elemental smiled.  
  
"Guess she thought you needed a bit of color in your life."  
  
"I've got green, red, yellow, and blue now, but what color are you?"  
  
"Purple."  
  
Black smiled. "The color of royalty."  
  
Elemental looked at him, sarcasm evident on her expression. "Of course. That is the only thing fit for a princess."  
  
Black laughed. Christmas was definitely a wonderful time of the year.  
  
AN: Merry Christmas! Be sure to have fun with your families this holiday season. Christmas, the time for miracles, is upon us. I encourage all that have the time, to give back something to the community, because without the people around us, where would we be today? ^_^  
  
"Have a Holly Jolly Christmas!  
  
It's the best time of the year,  
  
I don't know if there will be snow, but have cup of cheer.  
  
Have a Holly Jolly Christmas!  
  
And when you walk down the street,  
  
Say 'hello' to friends that you know, and everyone you meet." 


End file.
